porque vegeta se dejo crecer el bigote
by dannycast
Summary: bueno es una historia cómica de vegeta y su bigote bulma x vege y milk x goku


Porque vegeta se dejó crecer el bigote?

Los personajes no me pertenecen ya saben que es del sensei akira y su gran obra dragon ball,z ,gt,

….

….

…..

Bulma — oh vegeta que bien, sin bigote te ves más a puesto

Vegeta— enserio tú crees

En ese instante el príncipe sayajin se dio cuenta de que milk estaba ahí sentada y con mucha vergüenza dijo

Vegeta— porque no me dijistes que estaban aquiiii grrr

Milk — o.o ahh

bulma— vegeta no te apenes no es malo

milk— vegeta se acaba de afeitar el bigote

bulma— jajaja lo que sucedió fue que…

RECUERDO….

bra— PAPA

vegeta— ahh

bra— TE VES RIDICULO CON ESE BIGOTE

vegeta— O.O …. Te ves ridículo , te ves ridículo, te ves ridículo , ridiculoooooo…

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Milk y bulma — jajajajajajajaja

bulma— imagino que recibió un golpe muy fuerte

milk— yo también iba a decirte que no se veía bien con el jajaja

bulma— opino lo mismo

 _Un vegeta furioso escuchaba la conversación de su esposa y milk detrá de la pared._

vegeta— me las van a pagar

 _Cuando se disponía a ir a entrenar la pregunta que le hizo milk a bulma lo dejo pensativo._

milk—oye bulma porque vegeta se dejó crecer el bigote?

bulma— pues yo tampoco sé muy bien, pero se comportó extraño después de que hace unas semanas nos acompañó a mí y a Bra de compras.

RECUERDO DE VEGETA…..

vegeta — no entiendo porque yo debo acompañarlas, debería estar entrenando. (Opinaba mientras cargaba unas bolsas)

bulma — cariño hay que pasar más tiempo en familia a demás después de las compras podrás comer todo lo que tú quieras.

Bra — papa es mejor que vayas a dejar esas bolsas al auto no vaya ser de que se te caigan y arruines la ropa…. Siiiiii papa ( dijo de forma mandona y dulce al final)

vegeta—grrr bamp ( se dio media vuelta y se fue a dejar las compras al auto)

 _ **Esas dos mujeres sí que compraban pero cómo es posible que yo el príncipe sayajin deje que estas dos mujeres me manejen a su antojo, aunque la verdad ya me está gustando salir de compras con ellas, ahrrr pero qué diablos estoy diciendo debe ser el hambre que tengo que me hace decir tonterías.**_

Vegeta se encontraba buscando su mujer e hija cuando la escena que vio no le gustó nada.

Un sujeto con bigote estaba coqueteando con bulma y lo peor es que vegeta podía escuchar toda la conversación.

El hombre con bigote (HB) — señora es usted toda una hermosura

bulma— gracias pero tengo hijos y….

HB— como hace para lucir tan bella digo usted no debe envidiarle nada a las mujeres más jóvenes.

bulma— si pero en verdad me tengo que…..

HB— digame algo señora

bulma— que cosa?

HB— verdad que soy un hombre apuesto con mi bigote.

bulma— mmmm

bulma ahora que lo veía bien el bigote le lucia al hombre se miraba muy varonil además de que le daba ese aire de masculinidad y claro su cuerpo bien trabajado le ayudaba mucho.

bulma— pues si es apuesto y se ve muy varonil con ese bigote.

(Vegeta que se encontraba escuchando y viendo la plática que la sabandija y su mujer tenían) vegeta— _**grrr ahh pero que le pasa a bulma , ahora le gustan los hombres con bigotes, si no golpeo a ese insecto es porque Bra y bulma se molestaran sin embargo siento como mi ki se enciende.**_

HB— VERDAD QUE SI ME MIRO GUAPO CON ESTE BIGOTE (decía entusiasmado) jajaja es lo que usamos hoy en dia los hombres para vernos más fuertes y machos (decía el hombre mientras realizaba posees que resaltaran sus músculos).

bulma— aaah ya entiendo es lo que está de moda en los hombres jajajaa

HB— si es lo que a las mujeres les gusta, yo estoy aquí preguntándole a las señoras hermosas que opinan de mi bigote…..

vegeta— de moda? Lo que le gusta a las mujeres?

Ahora que lo pensaba a bulma le gustan los hombres que están de moda porque cuando conoció a la señora briefs esta le dijo que si era el novio de su hija y además de que era un chico apuesto y que estaba a la moda.

Ahora entendía todo, bulma estaba impresionada porque ese insecto estaba a la moda con ese bigote, y viendo lo bien al parecer ese tipo no era el único con bigote habían varias sabandijas con bigote en el centro comercial.

Vegeta— Mmm (se encontraba pensativo mientras se dirigía al auto)

vegeta— bamp, yo también puedo estar a la moda…

FIN DEL RECUERDOO…..

Vegeta— _**Arrr y pensar que me deje crecer el bigote para que bulma me viera más a puesto y a la moda. Aunque anteriormente su mujer le dijo que se veía mejor sin bigote lo que le queda claro que esos insectos con o sin bigote no son competencia, eso sí me dolió que bra dijera que me veía ridículo yo el temible príncipe sayajin ridículo ya estaba igual que gohan cuando usaba su traje de gran sayaman en aquellos tiempos bueno es hijo de kakaroto que era de esperarse se entiende de tal palo tal hastía pero yo arrrr.**_

Vegeta — AY PERO QUE RIDICULECES HAGOOOO….

Bulma y milk se asustaron por el grito de repente que pego vegeta

bulma— vegeta que haces detrás de esta pared mmm?

Vegeta que no se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta y que eso hizo que ambas mujeres se dieran cuenta que estuvo escuchando su conversación.

vegeta— yo no hago nada mujer, ya me voy tengo que ir a entrenar ( salió vegeta directo al gravity room)

milk— nos habrá escuchado

bulma — es probable, vegeta ha cambiado mucho desde que lo conocí ahora escucha detrás de las paredes.

Bulma y milk — ahjajajajaajajaj…..

….

….

…..

milk— goku ya regrese, fue un dia divertido en la casa de bulma no te imaginas lo que vegeta hizo

goku— hola chichi

milk— o.o gokuuuuuuu

goku— que pasa chichi

milk— que esa cosa que traes en la cara

goku— te refieres a esto jajaja si vegeta tiene uno yo también debo tener uno además te hace ver más fuerte y varonil no lo crees chichi

milk— AYY MI QUERIDO ESPOSO SE HA CONVERTIDO EN TODO UN DON JUAN REBELDE Y FEO PORQUE KAIO SAMA, GOKU TE ME QUITAS ESOS PELOS DE LA CARA YA

goku— pero chichi si

milk— SI NO QUIERES QUEDARTE SIN COMER AFEITATEEEEEEEEEEEEE…..

….

…..

Este es mi primer finc espero que les guste dejen sus comentarios y opiniones, bueno fue corto…..


End file.
